Todo es culpa de Haruno
by Hanna Melendez
Summary: -Me he levantado temprano prácticamente el primer día de vacaciones no oficial Haruno, y estoy molesto, muy molesto- -prometo recompensarte esta tarde que- -No Haruno, nada de esta tarde ,quiero sexo desenfrenado y salvaje, ahora-


Todo es culpa de Haruno

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Me dirijo a la –porquería de- escuela haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza –que en estos momentos en casi nula, por cierto-.

¡Carajo! Y es que si no fuera por _eso _Ni loco hubiese asistido hoy a clases, ya que es el último –gracias a kami- día de clases antes de las vacaciones.

Mierda.

Al fin, luego de tres –tediosos- minutos de haber cruzado las barras carceleras, el instituto está exactamente como lo imaginé.

Jodidamente _vacío_.

Y es que, maldita sea, ni el jodido cerebrito de Hyuuga está. Puta suerte.

Sigo caminando y a lo lejos logro ver un punto rosado. La puta suerte, ver a Haruno tan temprano.

Sólo Haruno viene un viernes en vísperas de vacaciones –aparte de llegar puntual- por voluntad propia. Decido desviarme para evitar un encuentro con ella. Eso sí, no sin antes echarle un buen vistazo a la muchacha. Porque sí, Haruno está bien, y cuando digo bien, me refiero a _muy _bien, es más, me atrevería a asegurar que es la más buena de todos los colegios de Konoha

¿Por qué carajos la han hecho tan buena?

En fin, sigo caminando rumbo a las oficinas de los profesores, específicamente a la oficina de la profesora Yuuhi Kurenai. Toco la puerta y un _pase _no se hace esperar.

-¡Oh! Sasuke-kun, pero que sor-

-Hn. Tome- le corté lo que sea que me estaba diciendo para después tenderle los –putos- papeles e irme de inmediato.

.

.

.

Camino rápidamente a la biblioteca. Hoy me he levantado a las 5 de la mañana –En realidad no, pero hay que darle más dramatismo- gracias a _eso_ y necesito descargar mi molestia con _algo. _Gracias a kami la bibliotecaria no está, aún así me encargo de cerrar la puerta con seguro y camino hacia las mesas buscando _aquello,_ ósea _ella._

-Haruno- Susurro con voz ronca y algo sorprendido al encontrar aquella escena. Entre las mesas se veía una mata rosada con un libro en manos. Y no es que me sorprendiera verla ahí, después de todo aquí se la vive, sino que tenía puesto el uniforme escolar que consistía en una falda tableada negra, una camisa escolar blanca de manga larga que ella siempre se remangaba graciosamente hasta los codos, calcetas escolares blancas hasta casi las rodillas y zapatos negros. Su cabello rosa lo llevaba suelto casi hasta la cintura y se veía un poco revuelto ya que estaba sentada cerca de un ventanal por donde se colaba la brisa veraniega que ondeaba juguetonamente sus cabellos. Llevaba unos lentes que siempre usaba para leer, que a mi parecer la hacen ver sensual.

Estaba sentada cruzada de piernas mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa para sostener su libro, el cual tenía toda su atención. Su pequeña falda se había levantado traviesamente algo más arriba de medio muslo, dejando a la vista sus hermosas, largas y blancas piernas; y si levantabas un poco la mirada podías notar la forma redondeada de sus –generosos- senos a través de la ajustada blusa blanca… Creo que me puse duro.

Mierda.

-Haruno- repetí al ver que no había escuchado antes –gracias a kami, sino habría notado mi lección de anatomía privada-.

-Ah, Sasuke ¿Ya has entregado el proyecto a Kurenai-sensei?- me pregunta mientras cierra su libro. Yo solo asiento con la cabeza incapaz de hablar con mi boca seca por la excitación.

-Me he levantado temprano prácticamente el primer día de vacaciones no oficial Haruno, y estoy molesto, muy molesto- dije al acercarme más a ella, la levanté del asiento y la senté en la mesa. Abrí sus piernas bruscamente para posicionarme entre ellas, mientras la veía a los ojos a través de esos lentes que hacían su mirada más sensual y acariciaba y apretaba sus suaves y blancos muslos en donde dejé algunas marcas rojas de la presión que ejercía.

-prometo recompensarte esta tarde que- la corté de un beso bastante demandante y lleno de pasión.

-No Haruno, nada de _esta tarde ,_quiero sexo desenfrenado y salvaje, ahora- demandé para después darle un beso fogoso que no tardó en ser correspondido, para después tirar con mi brazo derecho cualquier cosa que hubiese en la mesa para acostar a mi chica y hacerle el amor como kami manda.

Extrañamente, siempre que me molesto, mi día acaba con Haruno y yo teniendo sexo. Tal vez el que sea tan irritable sea culpa de Haruno y lo salvaje que es en la cama. Sí, eso debe ser. Seguro por eso llevamos 4 años de noviazgo. Sí, Todo es culpa de Haruno.

.

.

.

.

Y señoras y señores, esto sucede cuando mi profesor de historia se pone a hablar (?)

Jajá ¿y bien? ¿Merezco un Review? Probablemente repruebe historia por esto, pero si dejan reviews posiblemente me sienta mejor (?) Okno, Lo sé, esto es chantaje:c

Bueh, dejen o no RR los amaré igual (?) xD, nos leemos hasta la próxima clase de historia (?)

PD: Probablemente –seguro- tenga faltas de ortografía, pero escribo desde mi móvil –denme crédito por eso (?)- y esta cosa no tiene corrector ortográfico y si juntamos eso y que la ortografía y yo no nos llevamos muy bien pues ustedes ya se habrán dado cuenta que quedó, pero la intención es lo que cuenta ¿no? (?):D

Nos leemos, cuídense. Que la paz esté con ustedes, pequeños saltamontes (?)

-Hanna.


End file.
